


The Morning After

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s always done the spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt spooning. Comments are love.

 

When Jensen wakes the sun is bathing his room in soft orange light. He yawns and tries to stretch, but something warm and hard gets in the way. There is an arm draped across his stomach, holding him close to a warm muscular chest. A big smile starts to form on his face when last night comes back to him.

He and Jared went to a bar and spent the night having a few beers and shooting some pool. It had been nice and comfortable, but throughout the whole night they had gravitated towards each other. There had been a lot of touching and flirting.

Jensen’s been in love with Jared since he walked into the casting room and saw him sitting across the room. Jared had pulled him into a tight hug that day and he smelled so damn good. Jensen knew from that day on that he was screwed.

Until lately though, Jared had never shown any interest in guys or Jensen in particular. But it had been a few weeks back when Jared confessed that he might have feelings for a guy, ever since they’ve been dancing around each other.

After they got home last night, Jensen went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water before bed and Jared cornered him against counter. When he finally leaned down – after running his thumb over Jensen’s lips repeatedly and muttering about how beautiful Jensen was – and their lips met in a soft kiss, Jensen thought that all his dreams came true. It was so much better than in his dreams though.

The sex had been damn hot. Jared might have had been new to the whole gay thing but he definitely had known what he wanted. He had wanted to fuck Jensen and Jensen had been completely on board with that.

Now, Jensen feels pleasantly sore and sated. He scoots back into Jared’s embrace and Jared tightens his arm around him.

“You’re not freakin’ out, are ya?” Jared asks, his voice still laced with sleep.

Jensen chuckles and shakes his head. “No, never.”

Jared presses a sweet kiss between his shoulder blades and Jensen can feel that he’s smiling. Jensen sighs and links his fingers with Jared. He could stay like this forever.

Of course that’s when real life makes an appearance in form of the door bell ringing. Jensen groans and Jared laughs softly.

“Stay. I’ll be back right away.”

Jared pushes the covers back and Jensen catches a glimpse of his naked ass. He feels his dick twitch and wills it to shut up. Now is not the time. Jared pulls on the sweatpants that always hang low on his hips and Jensen wants to lick and suck his hipbones. God, he hopes Jared’s back soon.

He is and tells Jensen that he got a package from his parents. Jensen could care less right now. He lets his eyes roam over Jared’s perfect body and Jared seems to get the drift. He strips out of his shirt and sweatpants and soon Jensen is lying between his legs, sucking bruises to those damn near illegal hipbones.

When they finally settle down to rest after round four or five, Jared spoons up behind Jensen and Jensen looks at him over his shoulder.

“Y’know, normally I’m the big spoon.”

Jared grins and kisses his shoulder. “Shut up, you love it.”

And here is the thing; Jensen really, really does love it. 


End file.
